Sarah
Sarah is a Neathian secret Service member who is in love with Rayne. History When she was younger, she joined the Neathian Secret Service. When she was promoted to undercover, she met Rayne. She went on her first mission with him to earth to investigate Naga. They have had a "history" together since they returned to Neathia and are now dating behind the look of their parents. Since then, she lost Rayne on earth and is looking for him. She lost her original gaurdian, Haos Linehalt, just after she lost her boyfriend, and her new guardian is Haos Ingram. She found Ingram in New Vestroia while she was investigating why the Vexos and Zenoheld were threatening the lives of innocent vestals. With Ingram, she also found Haos Aranaut and Haos Contestir. Thanks to an invitation from the royal family, her and Rayne are living at the royal palace. Before RTW: Evolution Two years in the future Rayne's parents along with Sarah's still despise there dating, mainly for the fact that they have dicovered Rayne's Gundalian roots. Sarah has discovered her pure Neathian roots as well. Her parents now make fun of Rayne behind his back calling him filthy blooded and the baby left on the doorstep, because Rayne had to be adopted to his current family. The past two years had been very sad. The death of Meia along with Serena, her parents evolving their hatred towards Rayne, Corbin's constant hallucinations and passing out due to the ocular disease, and many undercover missions alongside Rayne. Sarah is now one of the 3 delegates to be Queen due to Fabia and Briana. She has sincerely welcomed Jason and Summer into the royal family. She now has Haos Hawktor as a guardian slongisde Ingram. Hawktor an Ingram are now known as the "Light Beings of Neathia", a special power given to them by Queen Serena when she was when the Gundalians made one last breach in Neathia. A blast from Kazarina's ship busted through the castle and shot Serena in the heart. Serena died in her throne. When she gave them the power she told Sarah these words "You are a strong Brawler, Sarah. Neathia's fate is in your hands now, make an excelent Queen." Sarah then took Hawktor and Ingram and destroyed Kazarina's ship. Leaving Stoica to be destroyed by Rayne. And Airzel to be destroyed by Corbin. The war with Gundalia then ended, although Hawktor and Ingram had been feeling the presence of something lurking past Gundalia, as if it is waiting to attack. Appearances Original Sarah was first seen in episode 2.8.1 "Retro Engineered Insanity" Having a reunion with Rayne after several weeks of being away from each other. Sarah was seen again in episode 2.8.2 "The Power of Parabola" where Corbin upgraded her Infernion into the new Parabola. Her third appearance was in episode 2.8.3 "Sarah Shows her Skills" in which her and Rayne were chosen as a tag team in Bakugan Interspace. As they were leaving the arena were a battle between Corbin and Counter was going on, Counter attempted to kill the two, in which Corbin distracted Counter so they could get away. RTW: Evolution She is to appear in RPW: Evolution 2 years older. Bakugan Basic Haos Linehalt (original guardian)(just a memory after years of searching but never being found) Haos Ingram (current gaurdian) Haos Hawktor (current guardian alongside Ingram) Haos Aranaut Haos Contestir Haos Parabola (upgraded into Crystalian) Ventus Croc Slicer Aquos Dragonbird Traps Haos Tripod Epsilon Haos Clawsauroid Battle Gear Gold AirKor Gold Vilantor Silver Crystalizer Trivia *The person that plays Sarah is actually Rayne's girlfriend *It is a running gag that when Rayne and Sarah are about to have a "moment", something happens to ruin the moment. *She is a constant buyer of Meia's Bakugan creations. Gallery Bakugan SarahIngram.png|Sarah's Haos Ingram SarahIngramMonster.png SarahIngramPod.png SarahHawktorMonster.png|Sarah's Haos Hawktor SarahHawktorMonster2.png SarahHawktorPod.png SarahsHaosKrakix.png|Sarah's Haos Krakix SarahsHaosHelix.png|Sarah's Haos Helix SarahsHaosFangoidM.png|Sarah's Haos Fangoid SarahsHaosDharak.png|Sarah's Haos Dharak Flash.png|"Flash" Gear SarahsSilverSpartablaster.png SarahsSilverZukanator.png SarahsGoldRockHammer.png